


Offspring

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, defecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out have Wildbreak and their leader's personality does not bode well for their future.Does that even make sense?





	Offspring

The Nemesis drifted along serenely in the stormy gray atmosphere, its occupants occupied with their daily chores and other more recreational activities. It was a well-known fact throughout the entire Decepticon that Vehicons liked Earth's culture and the hobbies it provided for easy entertainment. ST3V3 had a habit of leaving knitted scarves out for the Starscream, and V1CT0R liked displaying his artworks in the Vehicon common area. The artworks weren't bad; they just were, unfortunately for lack of canvas and proper materials, painted onto the walls. That was why Lord Megatron didn't like entering their room, and why V1CT0R was shunned by the warlord when choosing leading members for skirmishes and whatnot. ST3V3 had curried Megatron's favor, and was commonly seen on the field. 

Now, our two doctors were busy. Very busy having a conversation in the privacy of the medbay, for Soundwave was sure to have implanted some bugs in their own private rooms. Knock Out liked to think of it as flattery, Soundwave admiring his highly-glossed frame as he recharged, but Breakdown knew better. Soundwave was suspicious of everybody, even his own. The bugs were there to ensure their loyalty. Whatever was captured went straight to the silent communications officer for screening, and nothing happened on the ship without him knowing. 

That was the problem. Knock Out and Breakdown couldn't hide the small protoform that had suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, but they did their best, and if Soundwave saw little Wildbreak he didn't comment on it to anyone, surprisingly even his leader. 

It was Knock Out who had chosen the name. 'Wild' had been his idea for a fast little mech and 'break' had been added upon his insistence that it was a perfect way to incorporate Breakdown into the name. Breakdown, being the gentlemech he was, hadn't protested. 

Now they were both worried over deactivation at the hands of the Autobots, for with each member they gained, they grew stronger. Almost stronger than the Decepticons, for all the Vehicons they had. It was pathetic, really. A full army versus a handful of stragglers, and the stragglers were on par with them. 

Knock Out was fussing over the small creature that was Wildbreak, which had already started to show a resemblance to the Decepticon couple. Now, Wildbreak chirred and trilled and made all sorts of noises, experimenting with his vocalizer. 

"How's he doing?" Breakdown asked, looking over Knock Out's shoulder. Wildbreak chirped happily and reached out for him, and Knock Out passed him over. 

"Seems fine," said Knock Out. "A bit noisy, but either Soundwave hasn't seen him or he doesn't care."

His partner sighed at that. "I'm hoping it's the latter. We can't afford Soundwave bringing Wildbreak to Megatron. Megatron'll kill him." He didn't want that to happen. He was growing attached to the little sparkling, and didn't want to see him offlined just because a certain warlord didn't want him around. Knock Out agreed. He looked at little Wildbreak, who, content with the mech carrying him, had gone into a peaceful recharge. 

"He's too cute to give up," Knock Out remarked. "If Soundwave tries to take him, it's either we plead with him or we run away. Defect."

"Defect?" Breakdown wasn't sure what Knock Out meant. Or rather, he had a feeling he knew what Knock Out meant but didn't want to believe it. He couldn't imagine a life without the Decepticons, much less the Autobots. 

Knock Out seemed to have relaxed a bit, the tension leaving his frame when Wildbreak had been out for 10 Earth minutes and no one had come barging in, which meant Soundwave hadn't told anyone about Wildbreak. "Yeah, like join the Autobots. I doubt they're gonna kill him like Megatron would." He thought. "Can you imagine Optimus Prime ordering Bumblebee to kill a sparkling?"

Breakdown made a noise of disagreement. He couldn't imagine that. "No. But that doesn't mean we'll be welcomed, especially with whatever between me and Bulkhead and you and everyone else there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think the Autobots like you very much, KO," Breakdown admitted apologetically. "But it'll be even harder for me to join them because they might think were only there to spy. At least, that's what Bulkhead and Wheeljack will say."

"We'll have to find a way," Knock Out said with frustration. "We have to. For Wildbreak."

Breakdown said, "Yeah, but saying that doesn't make it any easier. Any other ideas?"

"I only have the one about defecting," Knock Out answered.

Breakdown sighed. "We could always keep him a secret until this stupid war is over," he offered, though he didn't believe it was possible. Wildbreak would grow, though they could show him to Megatron once he was grown and ask if he could help the Decepticons.

"There's no way we can keep a full mech hidden from Soundwave," Knock Out argued. "Especially if he's adventurous." 

"Especially if who's adventurous?" Starscream made it his business to stroll into their medbay, looking down smugly on the doctor and his conjunx. Breakdown, in a moment of quick thinking, subspaced Wildbreak and hoped he would remain quiet. 

"Perfect timing, Starscream," Knock Out greeted the obnoxious Seeker smoothly. "I was about to go look for you."

"What for?" The Seeker turned his round optics on Knock Out, relieving Breakdown of the close scrutiny. The blue mech had been growing uncomfortable with how Starscream looked at him. When Starscream was fully turned away, he took out Wildbreak and put him in the space they always kept him, which was a secret. 

"A medical checkup. I don't think you've been here for awhile. It's good to make sure your components are still in good working order," Knock Out replied, beckoning the flier to the medical berth. Starscream forgot about his earlier question as he lay down, and Knock Out started doing his doctor stuff, asking questions to make sure Starscream forgot what he had heard them saying. At last, he was satisfied, and sent Starscream on his way. 

"Annoying," Breakdown grunted, glaring after the Seeker as the doors hissed shut. Knock Out nodded in agreement, and after one final check on Wildbreak, they started making plans for defecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and cross-posted on Wattpad.


End file.
